Regalos de San Valentín
by Jack Volcano
Summary: (One-Shot)Es el primer San Valentín que Gohan y Videl van a pasar juntos como pareja y Gohan a planeado algo especial para esa ocasión. Está seguro de que a su novia le va a encantar su regalo... Pero Videl también tiene pensado regalarle algo muy esperado por el Semi-Sayajin. -Este Fic es para el concurso fanfics Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español-


**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo este Fic de Gohan y Videl para el concurso de Fanfics Lemos organizado para San Valentín por la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español". Espero que os guste y, ya que lo escribo, he decidido usarlo también como flashback de mi otro proyecto a largo plazo sobre esta genial pareja. Estoy hablando del fic "Todo lo que amo" que ya está llegando a su conclusión. Siento estar demorándome en actualizarlo pero como comprenderéis he estado ocupado escribiendo esta historia para el concurso xD**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo**

REGALOS DE SAN VALENTÍN

 _Monte Paozu_

Gohan estaba nervioso, algo que podía notarse perfectamente en sus gestos inquietos y movimientos continuos. El Semi-Sayajin no podía evitar balancearse hacia los lados, alternando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Estaba esperando a Videl vestido con su Gi de combate, un traje compuesto de un pantalón de color naranja y de una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto los tonificados músculos de sus brazos, debajo del cual llevaba una camiseta de manga corta color azul oscuro. A Gohan le gustaba ese traje, era algo así como una reliquia familiar, ya que tanto su padre como hermano pequeño lo llevaban.

El joven guerrero Z o se podía creer aún el haberse decidido para algo como aquello, su relación con su compañera de instituto y amiga Videl solo tenía alrededor de dos meses de vida, y ese era el primer día de San Valentín que ambos iban a pasar juntos. Gohan había tratado de elaborar un plan que se saliera de lo corriente y que supiese que a Videl le iba a gustar, hasta que dio con la solución…

 *************FLASHBACK*************

 _Mansión Satán_

El móvil de la justiciera adolescente sonó mientras ella se encontraba a punto de irse a la cama. La joven de pelo negro hizo un mohín, algo molesta, era bastante tarde para que cualquiera la molestase, pero su expresión cambió cuando en pudo ver que la pantalla del dispositivo parpadeaba el nombre "Gohan" sobre una foto de ella misma abrazada a un muchacho de pelo negro en punta que sonreía tímidamente.

La hija del campeón del mundo contestó la llamada de su novio y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, apoyando el codo en el colchón y su propia barbilla en la mano, mientras doblaba las rodillas para que sus formasen un ángulo recto en una postura digna de cualquier adolescente enamorada, pero que Videl solo se permitía adoptar cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía verla "¿Hola?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Videl…Ehm… Hola… ¿Ibas a irte a la cama?" respondió la voz del hijo mayor de los Son desde el otro lado del teléfono. Ella rió un poco ante el titubeo de su novio "No te preocupes, estaba preparándome pero siempre me encanta hablar contigo." Casi pudo ver al joven Semi-Sayajin sonrojarse al otro lado del auricular, ambos estaban en esa fase del comienzo del noviazgo donde todo era perfecto, estaban felices y les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos, hablar o mandarse mensajes a cualquier hora del día "Bien… Me alegro entonces. Oye… Yo quería… Mañana… Mañana es San Valentín…"

Videl rió de nuevo "¿En serio? No me había fijado…", se podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz, tanto Ireza como Sharpner les habían estado recordando a los recién declarados novios que el día de los enamorados estaba cerca. Sobraba decir que ambos eran la pareja de moda del instituto Orange Star, al fin y al cabo la famosa Videl Satan, la heroína de Stan City e hija del campeón del mundial de artes marciales y salvador del mundo estaba saliendo con el empollón de clase. Desde luego era el cotilleo perfecto para cualquier instituto.

"Ya… bueno, me preguntaba si… Te apetecería… Bueno, hacer algo especial" Videl entonces se mostró realmente interesada "¿Algo especial?" no era propio de Gohan planear algo romántico u ostentoso. Era cierto que a Videl tampoco le interesaban demasiado ese tipo de cosas, disfrutaba pasando tiempo con Gohan "Si… Tengo un regalo para ti, y quizás te gustaría pasar por el lago que hay cerca de mi casa mañana por la mañana… Es un sitio muy bonito y creo que podría estar bien" los ojos de Videl brillaron. Gohan no tenía demasiado dinero y no era de los que compraban regalos, además de que ella ya tenía todo lo que podía desear "claro, Gohan, me encantaría… ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?" la muchacha estaba emocionada. Honestamente, ella también tena sus propios planes para el día de San Valentín, el regalo que quería hacerle a su novio no era algo material, si no algo que ambos habían estado planteándose desde hacía algún tiempo. Gohan incluso había mantenido una incómoda conversación con Vegeta a cerca de ello y las implicaciones que podía tener su sangre Sayajin. Tras aclarar que no había ningún tipo de riesgo lo habían intentado un par de veces, pero todas ellas habían sido interrumpidos, de modo que Videl estaba ilusionada por estar con Gohan en un lugar tan apartado como lo era aquel lago… De ese modo sería muy difícil que alguien les estropease el momento "Claro, Videl, hasta mañana… Te quiero…"

Ella sonrió de nuevo ocn las últimas palabras de Gohan "Yo también te quiero, Gohan, hasta mañana." Y diciendo esto el apretó el botón de colgar en su teléfono móvil.

 *************FIN DE FLASHBACK*************

 _Monte Paozu_

El hijo de Goku levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo cuando pudo sentir claramente un Ki aproximándose. No necesitaba ver al dueño de esa energía para saber de quien se trataba, al fin y al cabo había sentido esa energía muchas veces y había estado muy cerca de ella… Extremadamente cerca, aunque no tanto como le habría gustado todavía.

No pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que la joven Videl aterrizó frente a él, poniéndose de puntillas para regalarle un suave y travieso beso en los labios. Gohan cerró los ojos por un momento pero la muchacha se aseguró de que el contacto fuese breve, tenía una estrategia muy bien planeada y pensaba llevarla a cabo. "Hola Gohan, ¿llevas mucho esperando?"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al verla tan animada y sonriente "No, acabo de llegar" mintió él, lo cierto es que llevaba allí desde mucho antes de la hora a la que habían quedado, de modo que en realidad no podía reprochársele nada a Videl.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ella con una clara curiosidad, viendo a Gohan en su traje de combate "¿Qué es eso tan especial? ¿Vamos a pelear o algo?"

La verdad es que ahora que Videl pensaba en ello no se le ocurría una mejor forma para celebrar San Valentín que recrear la forma en la que ambos terminaron por enamorarse, que fue ni más ni menos que el entrenamiento de vuelo que ella misma chantajeó a Gohan para que le impartiese "Porque aunque me encantaría me temo que no voy vestida para ello…"

La joven tenía razón, pensando que iba a ser una cita más bien romántica y tranquila Videl se había permitido arreglarse un poco. Su pelo había crecido un poco desde el incidente con el monstruo Buu, pero desde luego no lo suficiente como para llevar sus dos coletas habituales, de modo que había decidido alisarse el pelo para acabar con esos mechones rebeldes que solía llevar. No se había maquillado, el propio Gohan le había confesado que le gustaba su rostro tal y como era al natural, pero sí que había elegido una vestimenta que era muy poco habitual en ella, ya que solía vestir con camisetas holgadas y mallas de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, y previendo el plan que la muchacha tenía en mente para aquel día, su ropa era bastante más provocativa. Una camisa con escote de pico de color azul claro que no revelaba lo suficiente como para que su sujetador quedase visible, pero sí para que el joven Semi-Sayajin tragase saliva cada vez que su vista se posaba en él; la muchacha acompañaba la camisa con un pantalón de tela ajustada de color blanco y unas bailarinas de suela plana tan negras como el pelo del novio de la muchacha.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma algo misteriosa "No te preocupes, ya había pensado en ello… Además… No habría querido que vinieses de otra forma… Estás espectacular…" No le habían pasado desapercibidos los cambios en el aspecto de su novia… Siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, fuerte y decidida, pero esta vez tenía un aire sexy y hasta delicado, aunque seguía manteniendo ese aire rebelde en sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules que tanto le gustaba. Videl miró al suelo por un momento, con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, estaba completamente segura de que era lo que quería hacer pero aún así no estaba acostumbrada a vestir de esa forma precisamente para impresionar a algún chico "Jejeje… Gracias Gohan…"

Él sonrió de nuevo, no era natural ver a Videl sonrojarse, así que simplemente soltó una carcajada al ver lo dulce que se la veía "Bueno… No vamos a pelear exactamente, tenía pensado enseñarte algo muy especial, si te parece bien… Pero antes, me gustaría que abrieses mi regalo."

Gohan levitó un momento en el aire para desaparecer detrás de unos arbustos. No pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que volviese con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en las manos, aterrizó frente a su novia y le tendió el regalo "Espero que te guste…"

Ella le miró para intentar descifrar de que se trataba pro la expresión de su cara, pero Gohan no soltaba prenda, de modo que Videl cogió el paquete y se sorprendió pro su tacto "Parece… ¿Ropa?" ¿Gohan le había comprado ropa? Eso era extraño, él sabía que nunca había sido una chica preocupada por llevar ropa cara ni bonita, más bien práctica y cómoda para pelear, pero aún así decidió darle un voto de confianza y abrió el regalo. Quedándose completamente sin habla al ver el contenido del mismo, con los ojos brillándole a cause de la emoción y con el reflejo del agua del lago en los mismo haciendo ese efecto aún más intenso "Esto es…"

Videl se encontraba sosteniendo un juego de pantalón y camiseta si mangas de color naranja, muy parecido al que llevaba Gohan en ese momento "Gohan…" la emoción empezaba a adueñarse de ella, mientras el Semi-Sayajin le explicaba "Es el uniforme de combate de los Son… Al principio era el de la escuela Tortuga pero mi padre le quitó los símbolos y ahora cualquier miembro luchador en mi familia tiene uno. Por eso me parece apropiado que lo tengas. La ropa tiene algo de peso y te ayudara ammmmmffff…" el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando ya que de pronto se encontró con los labios de su novia bloqueando los suyos. Ella se había elevado en el aire para llegar sin problemas y regalarle un intenso y emocionado beso, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, a lo que Gohan correspondió colocando las manos en la delicada cintura de ella.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que ella se separó de él, aún levitando en el aire para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura "Gracias Gohan… Me encanta."

El joven de pelo negro asintió, feliz por ver la reacción de su novia "Me alegro… Mi madre lo ha hecho para ti, se lo pedí hace una semana, se emocionó mucho, dijo que ahora eres como parte de la familia… Y ya sabes, empezó a soñar con tener nietos…" esta vez le tocó a Gohan enrojecer un poco, aunque Videl no se quedó atrás "Ya… Bueno…" comentó la joven "Creo que iré a cambiarme… Y así podrás enseñarme eso tan especial que querías…"

Videl imitó a Gohan y se elevó para desaparecer detrás de unos arbustos. Gohan esperó durante unos minutos, eufórico por el efecto que su regalo había tenido en su novia, era algo muy personal y con un gran significado en la familia del chico, y Videl parecía apreciarlo.

Cuando la muchacha apareció de detrás de los arbustos le tocó a Gohan quedarse sin palabras "¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?" preguntó ella, colocándose frente al Semi-Sayajin con las manos en la cintura, exhibiendo su recién estrenado uniforme. Estaba claro que Chi-Chi le había añadido ciertas modificaciones de forma deliberada, la camiseta de color azul tenía exactamente el mismo escote que la parte naranja, cuando en la versión masculina del Gi la parte azul se elevaba por encima del escote naranja. El otro detalle diferente era que el propio Gohan le había indicado a su madre que Videl no solía usar muñequeras si no guantes de combate sin dedos, por lo que la matriarca de la familia Son había confeccionado unos del mismo color que el cinturón azul oscuro del uniforme.

"Te queda perfecto" aseguró el semi-Sayajin, sin poder evitar que sus ojos pasasen de los orbes azules de Videl hasta el escote de pico del uniforme que dejaba al descubierto una ligera parte de sus pechos. La muchacha sonrió ligeramente "Gracias" no era exactamente eso lo que tenía en mente al vestirse aquella mañana de forma provocativa, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su novio el uniforme tenía el mismo efecto.

"Bueno…" comenzó Videl "¿Qué ibas a enseñarme?" Gohan asintió, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, en un gesto heredado sin ninguna duda de su padre. "Pues… He pensado que, ya que tienes ese uniforme… Podría enseñarte una técnica tradicional de la familia."

"¡Me vas a enseñar el Kamehameha!" gritó Videl, entusiasmada, siempre había querido aprender esa técnica que usaban prácticamente todos los alumnos de la escuela tortuga. Pero que como la mayoría de los símbolos del maestro Roshi, se habían convertido en una especia de reliquia familiar para los Son, a pesar de que Krillin y Yamcha también usaban tanto el uniforme como la técnica.

"Así es… Bien… Lo primero que tienes que hacer es reunir energía entre tus manso y contenerla… ¿Recuerdas lo que hacías antes de que te enseñase a volar, meditando y creando una bola de energía entre tus manos? Pues es lo mismo, solo que esta vez tienes que dejar escapar todo el poder de tu interior y contenerlo para que no se desborde.

La muchacha asintió e imitó a Gohan cuando empezó a hacer el gesto para cargar energía, con las dos manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

Videl se concentró, buscando la energía en su cuerpo tal como le había enseñado Gohan, cada vez le costaba menos, y por eso una pequeña bola de Ki no tardó en formarse entre sus palmas, pero esta vez la joven Satan luchó por hacerla más grande, y poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo, mientras ligeras gotas de sudor se deslizaban pro su frente a causa del esfuerzo.

"Vaya, Videl, es impresionante, tienes un talento natural para esto… Ahora, cuando veas que ya has usado toda la energía posible, simplemente suéltala, trata de destrozar esa roca de ahí" el Semi-Sayajin señaló una roca de tamaño considerable situada a unos pocos metros de Videl. La joven se concentró y clavó su mirada en la roca "Kamehame…" murmuró antes de apuntar con sus dos manos hacia su objetivo y soltar toda la energía con un grito "¡HAAAAAAA!"

El ataque de Ki voló hacia la roca que saltó en mil pedazos, Gohan sonrió y aplaudió "¡Eso ha estado genial, Videl!" sin embargo ella no lo escuchaba. Había caído de rodillas en el suelo, exhausta por el gasto energético. Gohan sonrió con comprensión y caminó hacia ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Al instante siguiente el cuerpo de Videl brilló y pudo levantarse, sonriéndole a su novia, sabía que le había transferido parte de su energía, no era la primera vez que lo hacía "Gracias… Ya estoy mucho mejor… ¡Me encanta esa técnica, sigamos practicando!"

Diciendo esto Videl volvió a intentarlo una y otra y otra vez, a cada intento erra capaz de generar más energía sin cansarse tanto, pero Gohan tuvo que compartir su energía con ella un par de veces más… Hasta que, tras un par de horas entrenando, Videl se secó el sudor de la frente y miró a su novio de una forma de lo más intencionada.

"Vaya… Hace bastante calor aquí" comentó inocentemente Videl "creo que ya hemos entrenado bastante, no voy a dominar mejor esta técnica aunque nos estemos todo el día, necesito descansar… Y sería una pena desaprovechar este lago ¿No te parece?" diciendo esto Videl se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a su novio y comenzó a desatar el cinturón de su uniforme, que se deslizó suavemente hasta caer en la hierba a su pies.

Gohan tragó saliva ligeramente mientras observaba como Videl se quitaba la parte de arriba del uniforme, la camiseta naranja y la azul al mismo tiempo, dejándolas también en el suelo, para quedar únicamente vestida con un sujetador de color negro y con unos ligeros detalles de encaje. No era una ropa interior que la joven usase de continuo, pero la había elegido expresamente para la ocasión. Ella sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirar a su novio por encima del hombro "Vamos… ¿A qué esperas?"

Videl se acercó entonces al nervios Semi-Sayajin, que no podía ocultar el sonrojo en su cara "V-Videl…"

"Venga, vamos a bañarnos" dijo la muchacha, mirando a su novio a los ojos mientras ella misma comenzaba a desatarle el cinturón con una mirada de lo más insinuante. Una vez terminó lo dejó caer a la hierba "Levanta los brazos" ordenó Videl de una forma seductora pero autoritaria, dejando claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, de modo que Gohan obedeció y al instante siguiente toda la parte superior de su uniforme se deslizaba por sus brazos para dejar su tonificado pecho al descubierto "Bien…" dijo ella, acariciando sus pectorales con un dedo "Ahora se un buen chico y ven a bañarte, no me obligues a quitarte yo también los pantalones…"

Gohan tragó saliva de nuevo, pero sonrió esta vez, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su novia mientras se separaba de él y caminaba hacia el lago, dejando caer también la parte inferior de su uniforme en la hierba, dejando al descubierto sus perfectas nalgas cubiertas únicamente por una prenda de ropa interior semitransparente de color negro con los mismos detalles de encaje que el sujetador.

Gohan no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ligeramente, sonrojándose un poco cuando sintió como el bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer al observar a su novia caminar en ropa interior. Era absolutamente perfecta, y desde luego no era la primera vez que pensaba en una situación así. Incluso ambos habían hablado de la posibilidad de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, y estaba claro que ambos lo deseaban. Videl se quitó los guantes y las botas, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia Gohan, no le pasó desapercibida a la muchacha la evidente excitación de su novio, pero decidió hacer como que no se había fijado, no era el momento "¿Vienes o qué?" preguntó antes de elevarse un poco en el aire y zambullirse de cabeza en el agua.

Gohan resopló un poco, tratando de calmarse, antes de quitarse sus propios pantalones y botas para quedar vestido únicamente con unos boxers de color negro que hacían todavía más evidente el crecimiento que su entrepierna había experimentado en los últimos minutos. No tardó demasiado en lanzarse al agua al mismo tiempo que su novia sacaba la cabeza a la superficie, con su pelo negro ahora mojado pegándose a su cabeza. "Aaaahhhh… Me encanta, Gohan, este día de San Valentín que se te ha ocurrido es lo mejor que podías haberme regalado…" él salió del agua con su propio cabello mojado y sonrió "Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien…" pero no terminó la frase ya que al instante siguiente Videl le salpicó con una carcajada "Venga, vamos! A ver si te atreves!"

Gohan rió también, aceptando el desafío y nadando hacia ella de forma amenazante. Videl comenzó a nadar en la dirección opuesta pero no pasaron ni tres segundos hasta que los brazos de su novio la rodeasen la cintura "Ven aquí…" dijo él, pero la joven se revolvió ligeramente para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él "no, de eso nada…" usando toda la fuerza que pudo colocó sus dos manos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Gohan y empujó hacia abajo. El Semi-Sayajin se hundió en el agua y Videl lo mantuvo ahí por un momento, pero las manos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha enseguida hicieron fuerza hacia arriba y lanzaron a Videl por el aire, provocando que soltase un gritito que a Gohan le pareció de lo más adorable.

Para cuando su novia se zambulló en el agua Gohan ya estaba a su altura,, al fin y al cabo era un Sayajin y podía nadar a una velocidad considerable. Volvió a colocar las manos en la cintura de Videl y la sacó a la superficie sin tiempo a nada. La muchacha colocó las manos en el pecho de él y le dio un manotazo molesto "Eres idiota…"

Ambos estaban muy cerca, respirando de forma agitada tras el breve e intenso momento de diversión que habían compartido. Gohan abrazaba a Videl y la mantenía pegada a él con las manos en su cintura mientras que ella se apoyaba en su pecho. "Gohan…" susurró Videl, alzando la mirada para cruzar sus brillantes ojos azules con los negros de él, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, a pesar de estar en el agua la piel de Gohan era tan cálida… El Semi-Sayajin no podía vitar que su excitación se hiciese físicamente evidente mientras sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar, pasando su mirada poco a poco de los ojos de ella a sus labios húmedos y brillantes a causa del agua.

"Jejejeje… Parece que te gusta que estemos así…" comentó Videl con una sonrisa un poco pícara, ante lo que Gohan se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo "Yo… lo siento… Es que… Quiero decir…" ella volvió a reír y le acarició la cara suavemente "Tranquilo Gohan… Ya lo hemos hablado… Está bien." Diciendo esto se puso de puntillas para buscar los labios de él… sonriendo ligeramente al estar casi segura de que iba a conseguir su objetivo.

Gohan correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar un poco más dada la cercanía de ambos y lo excitante de la situación. El joven semi-Sayajin usó sus propios labios para abrir la boca de su novia y colar la lengua dentro, buscando la de ella, haciendo el beso aún más profundo, mientras subía las manos desde la cintura de Videl hasta su cuello, acariciando suavemente su costado en el proceso.

Se separaron tras unos intensos segundos, Gohan tragó saliva mientras que Videl le mantenía la mirada con una gran sonrisa. Manteniendo la mirada en la de su novio Videl se armó de valor, cogió aire y comenzó a bajar la mano por el abdomen perfectamente tonificado del hijo mayor de Goku, llegando a posar su pequeña y delicada mano en la entrepierna de Gohan, sintiendo inmediatamente como seguía creciendo. Gohan dio un respingo de sorpresa y clavó su mirada en la de su novia, sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior con cierta contención "Vi-Videl…"

Ella levantó la cabeza un poco "¿Sí?"

"¿Estás… Estás segura?" ella asintió y sonrió, le parecía aún adorable como a pesar de haberlo hablado muchas veces y haberse preparado ambos mentalmente Gohan aún se preocupaba de que ella estuviese completamente dispuesta "Sí Gohan… Estoy segura…. Ambos lo queremos ¿No?"

Él asintió entonces, aún con un rubor notable en sus mejillas, pero con una expresión decidida antes de tomar de nuevo los labios de su novia, besándola por un momento antes de bajar por su cuello con sus labios, provocando que ella inclinase la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle el camino libre, comenzando a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el bulto de los calzoncillos de Gohan.

Ante ese gesto Gohan no pudo evitar abrir la boca para dejar escapar un sus piro de placer, un placer que empezaba a sentir a cause de las inexpertas pero intensas caricias de su novia…

Ninguno sabía muy bien lo que hacer, solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y el deseo que tenían de estar el uno con el otro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gohan acariciase el vientre de ella y subiese su mano hasta colarla por uno de los pechos de su sujetador, sintiendo el tacto del pequeño pezón endurecido de Videl contra la palma de su mano "Ah… Gohan…" gimió ella al sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al contacto de la mano de su novio con ese punto tan sensible. El Semi-Sayajin no tardó en pegarse más a ella para llevar ambas manos a la parte trasera de su espalda, buscando el cierre de la prenda que se interponía entre él y los pequeños pero apetecibles pechos de su novia.

Al principio encontró dificultades, provocando que Videl, aún sin dejar de acariciar la entrepierna de Gohan, riera un poco. Sin embargo Gohan descubrió como soltar el cierre y por fin el sujetador se soltó, sujetándose únicamente por la presión de los pechos de Videl contra el torso de Gohan. Ella entonces se separó un poco, dejando la prenda caer al agua y descubriendo así sus redondos y perfectos pechos, adornados con unos pezones diminutos y rosados. El Semi-Sayajin clavó su mirada en ellos por un momento, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras que Videl se sonrojaba y miraba hacia abajo "Bueno…"

"Eres preciosa…" dijo él, sin dejarla tiempo a terminar y volviendo a atacar sus labios, mientras que una de sus manos rodeaba el pecho de Videl de nuevo, acariciándolo con suaves movimientos circulares.

No eran capaces de separar sus labios, se comportaban como si tuviesen imanes, haciendo pausas de milisegundos para tomar aire mientras que ambos comenzaban a jadear suavemente por las caricias del otro… Videl por las corrientes de placer que la mano de su novio le provocaba al rozar su pezón, y Gohan por como Videl acariciaba de forma delicada su sexo endurecido, provocándole cada vez más y más placer… Tanto que sentía como se ahogaba dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Videl debió de notar que Gohan empezaba a agitarse cada vez más ya que no tardó en empezar a acariciarle… Pero esta vez por debajo de su ropa interior, sintiendo el tacto cálido de su sexo completamente erecto en la palma de su mano. Gohan no pudo evitar separar sus labios de los de ella para arquearse ligeramente hacia atrás con un jadeo "aaahhh…" nunca había sentido algo así, era como si una corriente compuesta de únicamente placer recorriese cada centímetro de su cuerpo gracias a lo que Videl estaba haciendo.

"Gohan… Te sobra ropa…" dijo ella, pero recordando algo que sabía sobre ese tema no pudo evitar decir "Pero… Quizás… Debamos salir… Fuera antes de… Ya sabes…" Videl sabía que las primeras veces era difícil y necesitaba estar muy excitada. Pero el agua disminuía el efecto y podría hacer la experiencia algo más dolorosa, Y la muchacha no quería empañar ese momento, ya que el dolor iba a ser inevitable, intentaría que fuese lo menos posible.

Gohan la miró y asintió un poco, elevándose en vertical, como si ambos se mantuviesen de pie en el aire, sin separarse ni un milímetro, volviendo a besarla para aterrizar en la hierba… Pero esta vez a Gohan le faltó tiempo para tumbar a Videl y tumbarse él sobre ella, todo esto sin interrumpir el eterno beso en el que ambos parecían haberse fundido.

Videl no perdió tiempo para llevar ambas manos a los laterales de la ropa interior de su novio, bajándola hasta donde fue capaz de llegar, pero ayudándose de los pies para terminar de hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta usó su muslo para acariciar nuevamente el expuesto sexo de Gohan, que sin quererlo no pudo evitar morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Videl durante su beso. Gohan quería devolverle a Videl todo lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir… De modo que, manteniendo una mano en su pecho, bajó la otra por su vientre hasta llegar a la última prenda de ropa interior que aún se interponía entre sus dos cuerpos completamente desnudos, colando su mano debajo de la suave tela. Inmediatamente Gohan pudo sentir la excitación de ella cuando sus dedos se humedecieron por completo.

La Piel de ambos ardía con intensidad, sobre todo en la parte del vientre, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente sus puntos más sensibles… Videl gimió intensamente cuando Gohan la tocó en el punto exacto, haciendo que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentase mucho en un solo instante "Aaaahhhhh!" la sensación era absolutamente indescriptible, tanto que su cuerpo tembló bajo el de Gohan.

"Aahh… Gohan… Quiero… Sentirte…" pidió ella entre jadeos "Por favor… No quiero… Esperar más…"

Al escuchar estas palabas el Semi-Sayajin se separó un poco de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ambos se veían nerviosos pero decididos, por lo que Gohan llevó la mano hacia la última prenda de ropa que les quedaba a alguno de los dos y la deslizó hacia abajo, pudiendo ver mientras lo hacía como el sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia crecía más y más. "Te va a doler…"

Gohan la advirtió, pero ella simplemente asintió "Hazlo… Gohan… Te quiero dentro de mí…" el joven tragó saliva, su sexo estaba duro y listo para ello. No podía negar que lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre había temido hacerla daño, era por eso que Videl había tenido que dar el paso y demostrarle que, por él y por lo que iban a sentir juntos, merecía la pena.

Gohan se colocó mejor encima de ella, sin apartar sus ojos color azabache de los azules y brillantes de ella. Videl asintió mientras sentía como el sexo de Gohan titubeaba en la entrada de Videl, hasta que, poco a poco, los húmedos pliegues de la justiciera se separaron para dejar entrar al hombre que amaba.

"Aaaaahhhh… uuuuhhmmm… Videl…" La sensación de las paredes de su novia apretando alrededor de su sexo mientras entraba poco a poco dentro de ella era lo más placentero que Gohan había sentido jamás, eso junto a los suaves jadeos que Videl le regalaba al oído hacían de aquella experiencia algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Gohan disfrutó al máximo de esa sensación hasta que se topó con algo que le impedía llegar hasta el punto más hondo de ella… La barrera de su virginidad.

Los ojos de ambos amantes se volvieron a encontrar… Y sin previo aviso Gohan atrapó casi violentamente los labios de ella en un intenso y profundo beso a la vez que empujaba hacia delante para sentir como esa barrera se rompía, llegando a su vez hasta el fondo de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo que al fin eran uno.

"AAAAAHHHH! Uuuuhhhhmmmm…." Videl gimió alto, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Gohan y haciéndole diez marcas rojas a causa de los arañazos, pero el Semi-Sayajin ni siquiera lo notó. El dolor que Videl había experimentado era intenso, pero había pasado pro cosas peores, y esta vez ese dolor se entremezclaba con placer.

Así, con Gohan dentro de ella, ambos jadearon por un momento. Videl sentía como el dolor se iba disipando para dejar paso solo al placer, pero eso no evitó que una solitaria lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla. Gohan la vio y la limpió usando su dedo, con dulzura "Lo siento…" pero ella negó, besándole de nuevo "Sigue… Hazme tuya…"

"Te quiero…" dijo el por toda respuesta, antes de comenzar a moverse para deslizar suavemente su sexo fuera de ella. Esta vez les tocó a ambos gemir intensamente, el placer que Gohan sentía al rozar intensamente con las paredes de ella le recorría todo el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, mientras que Videl, ahora que el dolor había desaparecido, solo podía pensar en como el contacto de Gohan dentro de ella la hacía temblar de éxtasis.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, mientras que Gohan llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de Videl, acariciándolo y tomando su pezón ligeramente entre sus dedos, sin dejar de moverse para deslizar su sexo de nuevo dentro de ella. Videl no tardó en comenzar a moverse ella también al mismo ritmo de Gohan, ambos eran inexpertos pero a la muchacha el instinto le decía que si se movía para ayudarle el roce sería más intenso y ambos disfrutarían más. Gohan lo agradeció separando sus labios de ella y gimiendo en su oído "Aaaahhh… Videl…" al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con esa pasión y deseo la joven solo pudo tratar de intensificar ese lacer, por lo que sus piernas rodearon la cintura de su novio…

"Aaaahhh!" gimió la pelinegra cuando la siguiente entrada de Gohan fue la más profunda de todas, el propio Semi-Sayajin también se sorprendió y jadeó de sorpresa y placer. Mientras sentía como su sexo crecía y crecía dentro de ella, acercándose peligrosamente al clímax.

"Gohan… Sigue… Ahhh… No paresssshhhhmmmmm…" Videl apenas podía articular dos palabras seguidas entre jadeos, pero el placer se hizo aún más intenso cuando la boca de Gohan se separó de sus labios y buscó el pezón que no estaba atrapado entre sus dedos, lamiéndolo y atrapándolo suavemente con sus labios y sus dientes.

Gohan no podía parar, sentir a Videl tan cerca… Sentirse dentro de ella, conectando con la mujer que amaba a unos niveles que jamás habría podido imaginar, sintiendo un placer como nunca antes acumulándose en su cuerpo poco a poco, amenazando con hacerle estallar… Era mucho mejor que lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Videl, por su parte, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras abrazaba a su novio osbre ella con brazos y piernas, como si quisiese mantenerlo lo más cerca posible mientras que se movía al mismo ritmo que él para ayudar a sus entradas y hacerlas más y más profundas y placenteras. Se mantuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Gohan sintió que estaba al borde de estallar, pero no quería hacerlo sin que ella sintiese lo mismo, por lo que, manteniendo sus labios y una mano en los pequeños y apetitosos pezones de su novia llevó al otra mano al punto más sensible de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus dedos humedecerse de nuevo y acariciándola mientras seguía moviéndose para hacer sus entradas cada vez más rápidas e intensas.

En ese momento Videl creyó que se iba a volver loca de placer, los temblores de su cuerpo eran tan intensos que ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gohan, bajándolas de nuevo al suelo mientras jadeaba y gemía. "Aaaaahhhh… Gohan… Sigue… Sigue… No pares… Aaaaaahhhh… uuuhhhmmm… Voy a… AAAAAAAHHHHHHUUUUUUHHHHMMM!"

El cuerpo de Videl se sacudió violentamente a causa del placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando tuvo ese primer orgasmo, y sus uñas volvieron a clavarse en la espalda de Gohan, que sintió como su novia llegaba al clímax y su sexo se humedecía aún más, permitiéndole hacer las últimas entradas aún más rápidas hasta que, a los pocos segundos de que ella tuviese ese increíble orgasmo, el Semi-Sayajin gimió intensamente para vaciarse completamente cuando llegó también al clímax, provocándole un placer que jamás había sentido antes "Uuuuuhhhmmmm! Videeeeel!"

La muchacha se estremeció debajo de él al sentir su cálida semilla llenarla por completo. Gohan se relajó y prácticamente se dejó caer sobre ella, besándola suavemente. Aún con pasión y amor, pero ese deseo y tensión habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba satisfacción por parte de ambos "Te quiero…" dijo él "Y yo a ti…" contestó ella.

Videl sonreía como nunca antes, aún sintiendo el sexo de Gohan dentro de ella, que poco a poco iba perdiendo firmeza "Ha sido… Ha sido…" comenzó la hija de Mr. Satán "increíble" concluyó el Semi-Sayajin, ante lo que su novia le miró con una gran sonrisa y asintió.

Gohan se apartó poco a poco de ella, aumentando su Ki para que al hacerlo el calor de sus cuerpos no se desvaneciera. Su sexo se deslizó suavemente fuera de ella y Gohan pudo distinguir unas ligeras manchas de sangre en la hierba, pero decidió no decir nada. Se tumbó al lado de Videl y la muchacha no tardó en acurrucarse a su lado, el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, reflejándose en el lago y haciendo que el ambiente para los dos amantes pareciese mágico "Feliz San Valentín, Gohan…" Dijo Videl, aquello solo era el comienzo, el comienzo de una larga relación que ambos sabían estaría cargada de amor y pasión.

 **Y hasta aquí, podría haberlo seguido pero creo que este es el mejor momento para terminarlo, después del clímax que ambos han compartido… ¿Qué regalo creéis que es mejor, el de Videl a Gohan o el de Gohn a Videl? Jejeje personalmente yo tengo muy claro con cual me quedaría xDDD**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, nada más que añadir por mi parte, nos vemos en "Todo lo que amo". Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


End file.
